Mechanical and chemical-mechanical planarizing processes (collectively “CMP processes”) remove material from the surface of semiconductor wafers, field emission displays, or other microelectronic workpieces in the production of microelectronic devices and other products. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a CMP machine 10 with a platen 20, a carrier assembly 30, and a planarizing pad 40. The CMP machine 10 may also have an under-pad 25 attached to an upper surface 22 of the platen 20 and the lower surface of the planarizing pad 40. A drive assembly 26 rotates the platen 20 (indicated by arrow F), or it reciprocates the platen 20 back and forth (indicated by arrow G). Since the planarizing pad 40 is attached to the under-pad 25, the planarizing pad 40 moves with the platen 20 during planarization.
The carrier assembly 30 has a head 32 to which a microelectronic workpiece 12 may be attached, or the microelectronic workpiece 12 may be attached to a resilient pad 34 in the head 32. The head 32 may be a free-floating wafer carrier, or an actuator assembly 36 may be coupled to the head 32 to impart axial and/or rotational motion to the workpiece 12 (indicated by arrows H and I, respectively).
The planarizing pad 40 and a planarizing solution 44 on the pad 40 collectively define a planarizing medium that mechanically and/or chemically removes material from the surface of the workpiece 12. The planarizing pad 40 can be a soft pad or a hard pad. The planarizing pad 40 can also be a fixed-abrasive planarizing pad in which abrasive particles are fixedly bonded to a suspension material. In fixed-abrasive applications, the planarizing solution 44 is typically a non-abrasive “clean solution” without abrasive particles. In other applications, the planarizing pad 40 can be a non-abrasive pad composed of a polymeric material (e.g., polyurethane), resin, felt, or other suitable materials. The planarizing solutions 44 used with the non-abrasive planarizing pads are typically abrasive slurries with abrasive particles suspended in a liquid. The planarizing solution may be replenished from a planarizing solution supply 46.
If chemical-mechanical planarization (as opposed to plain mechanical planarization) is employed, the planarizing solution 44 will typically chemically interact with the surface of the workpiece 12 to speed up or otherwise optimize the removal of material from the surface of the workpiece. Increasingly, microelectronic device circuitry (i.e., trenches, vias, and the like) is being formed from copper. When planarizing a copper layer using a CMP process, the planarizing solution 44 is typically neutral to acidic and includes an oxidizer (e.g., hydrogen peroxide) to oxidize the copper and increase the copper removal rate. One particular slurry useful for polishing a copper layer is disclosed in International Publication Number WO 02/18099, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
To planarize the workpiece 12 with the CMP machine 10, the carrier assembly 30 presses the workpiece 12 face-downward against the polishing medium. More specifically, the carrier assembly 30 generally presses the workpiece 12 against the planarizing solution 44 on a planarizing surface 42 of the planarizing pad 40, and the platen 20 and/or the carrier assembly 30 move to rub the workpiece 12 against the planarizing surface 42. As the workpiece 12 rubs against the planarizing surface 42, material is removed from the face of the workpiece 12.
CMP processes should consistently and accurately produce a uniformly planar surface on the workpiece to enable precise fabrication of circuits and photo-patterns. During the construction of transistors, contacts, interconnects and other features, many workpieces develop large “step heights” that create highly topographic surfaces. Such highly topographical surfaces can impair the accuracy of subsequent photolithographic procedures and other processes that are necessary for forming sub-micron features. For example, it is difficult to accurately focus photo patterns to meet tolerances approaching 0.1 micron on topographic surfaces because sub-micron photolithographic equipment generally has a very limited depth of field. Thus, CMP processes are often used to transform a topographical surface into a highly uniform, planar surface at various stages of manufacturing microelectronic devices on a workpiece.
In the highly competitive semiconductor industry, it is also desirable to maximize the throughput of CMP processing by producing a planar surface on a substrate as quickly as possible. The throughput of CMP processing is a function, at least in part, of the ability to stop CMP processing accurately at a desired endpoint. In a typical CMP process, the desired endpoint is reached when the surface of the substrate is planar and/or when enough material has been removed from the substrate to form discrete components on the substrate (e.g., shallow trench isolation areas, contacts, and damascene lines). Accurately stopping CMP processing at a desired endpoint is important for maintaining a high throughput because the substrate assembly may need to be re-polished if it is “under-planarized,” or components on the substrate may be destroyed if it is “over-polished.” Thus, it is highly desirable to stop CMP processing at the desired endpoint.
In one conventional method for determining the endpoint of CMP processing, the planarizing period of a particular substrate is determined using an estimated polishing rate based upon the polishing rate of identical substrates that were planarized under the same conditions. The estimated planarizing period for a particular substrate, however, may not be accurate because the polishing rate or other variables may change from one substrate to another. Thus, this method may not produce accurate results.
In another method for determining the endpoint of CMP processing, the substrate is removed from the pad and then a measuring device measures a change in thickness of the substrate. Removing the substrate from the pad, however, interrupts the planarizing process and may damage the substrate. Thus, this method generally reduces the throughput of CMP processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,651 issued to Lustig et al. (“Lustig”) discloses an in-situ chemical-mechanical polishing machine for monitoring the polishing process during a planarizing cycle. The polishing machine has a rotatable polishing table including a window embedded in the table. A polishing pad is attached to the table, and the pad has an aperture aligned with the window embedded in the table. The window is positioned at a location over which the workpiece can pass for in-situ viewing of a polishing surface of the workpiece from beneath the polishing table. The planarizing machine also includes a light source and a device for measuring a reflectance signal representative of an in-situ reflectance of the polishing surface of the workpiece. Lustig discloses terminating a planarizing cycle at the interface between two layers based on the different reflectances of the materials. In many CMP applications, however, the desired endpoint is not at an interface between layers of materials. In addition, the light source in Lustig must reflect from the surface of the workpiece, requiring that light pass through any polishing media between the window and the polishing surface twice. Any variations in the polishing media over time can change the absorption of the polishing media, introducing variability in the reflectance measurements. Thus, the system disclosed in Lustig may not provide accurate results in certain CMP applications.
Another optical endpointing system is a component of the MIRRA planarizing machine manufactured by Applied Materials Corporation of California. The MIRRA machine has a rotary platen with an optical emitter/sensor and a planarizing pad with a window over the optical emitter/sensor. The MIRRA machine has a light source that emits a single wavelength band of light and the sensor measures light reflected from the polishing surface of the workpiece. This machine can suffer from some of the same drawbacks associated with the system disclosed in Lustig.